Color me Dark
by andherezurosui
Summary: Se pregunto cuanto tardarían las heridas de su madre en sanar esa vez, si dejaba que eso pasara de nuevo, era probable que terminase muriendo ahora sí y no lo permitiría. Con forme se fijaba en lo vulnerable de ese hombre ahogado en alcohol, la idea de que incluso una pequeña niña como ella podría salvar a su madre aun si debía matar para conseguirlo. advertencia: Yuri,RinxLina(oc)
1. Chapter 1

Capitulo 1 Noche Lóbrega...

Siempre que pasaba aquello, se escondía en el pequeño closet de la única habitación que había en su casa, contraía su pequeño cuerpo cerraba los ojos y tapaba sus oídos con sus manos, en un vano intento por callar los gritos de su madre en la habitación contigua acompañados de los disparates del hombre que su madre había elegido por esposo.

Su pequeño cuerpo temblaba de miedo, había aprendido que cuando aquel hombre llegaba a casa borracho lo mejor era esconderse y salir de su camino. El alcohol parecía volver loco a su padrastro, cuando estaba sobrio su madre tenía que soportar sus constantes insultos y reproches pero cuando bebía la historia era diferente...

Aquel hombre hasta cierto punto pasaba de ella, en ocasiones sentía que era invisible o incluso llegaba a creer que no existía, jamás la llamaba o le pedía cosas, nunca había hablado con ella. Parecía tenerle odio, por una extraña razón no le gustaba que lo mirara... Lo sabía porque en más de una ocasión la había atrapado mirándolo fijamente, y él le había gritado.

-¡DEJA DE MIRARME ASI NIÑA!

¿Así? ¿Como lo miraba? Sus ojos no eran especialmente bonitos o diferentes, eran oscuros y sesgados los había heredado de su padre, el verdadero al cual su madre había llorado por días cuando se entero de su muerte... Ella era muy pequeña para recordarlo, pero si su madre había llorado tanto debía haber sido un buen hombre.

Su madre había conocido aquel hombre en su trabajo, al principio parecía amable y trataba a su madre con cortesía y a ella aunque no le prestaba atención nunca le dijo algo que la hiciera sentir mal. Todo cambio cuando se casaron...

Poco a poco el carácter real de ese hombre salió a flote, era malo, sarcástico y cruel, cada vez que insultaba a su madre haciéndola llorar desolada, ella se quedaba quieta y callada observando desde algún rincón como el con frías palabras conseguía que su madre olvidara aquello que había dicho minutos antes aparentemente arrepentido, su madre era ilusa y creía sus palabras porque después de aquello se giraba a donde sea que ella estuviese mirando para pedirle que saliera a jugar y muy sutilmente le pedía que tardara en volver.

En si a ella no le importaba salir, había un pequeño parque cerca de los departamentos donde vivian y podía jugar a placer hasta tarde sin correr peligro y siempre que volvía su madre le dejaba comida en un plato que ella comía frio pues era demasiado pequeña para alcanzar el microondas, no la veía hasta el día siguiente cuando por obra de magia algún moretón aparecía en su cuerpo y ella le decía que se había caído y golpeado el lugar herido. Solía responder divertida.

-¡Eres muy torpe mama!

Sin embargo aquello se volvió cotidiano, tanto que aprendió a quedarse en la calle hasta que entrara la noche, a veces incluso pasaba hambre. Un día harta de aquello decidió volver a casa temprano, quería por una vez al menos cenar algo tibio y acompañada de su madre si era posible. Fue mala idea...

Aquel día había descubierto la verdadera razón por la que su madre siempre parecía agotada, y lucia algún moretón. La luz del ocaso se colaba por la única ventana en el cuarto, la puerta entre abierta le dio la abertura perfecta para ver lo que pasaba cada vez que ella se iba de casa. Veía a su madre llorar silenciosa junto al que era su esposo que yacía dormido a su lado, le daba la espalda y ella podía ver las marcas de manos en sus costados, formándose moratones nuevos sobre marcas que lucían amarillentas ya...

-Mama...- la llamo quedo, ella se sorprendió al verla asomada a la puerta y se levanto con prisa del lecho que compartía con aquel hombre, cuidando de que no despertara.

-¡Nana! ¿Que haces aquí?- le pregunto nerviosa. Incluso ella a sus escasos siete años entendía que el comportamiento de su madre, quería ocultar su sufrimiento por eso le sonreía incluso si ya había visto su estado.

-Tengo hambre...- le contesto dejándola creer que no había visto su llanto o los grandes moretones en su espalda.

Un mes más paso y ahora buscaba escusas para quedarse en casa, porque se había dado cuenta de que cuando ella estaba ahí aquel hombre no molestaba a su madre, aunque eso también fue cambiando. De la nada se enfadaba y gritaba a su madre lo inútil que era, le reprochaba el hecho de mantener a una "inútil" que ni saquera cocinaba bien. Y pronto aquellos gritos en alguna comida, o momento del día se tornaron mas y mas mordaces, insultos hirientes y calculados que rompían la poca cordura en su madre...

Siempre se pregunto porque nunca le respondía, porque dejaba que la lastimara, o porque lo había elegido a el... Debía ser amor, pensó ingenua, descubriendo poco tiempo después de que lo que obligaba a su madre a quedarse era un motivo diferente, lo descubrió al notar que las sonrisas fingidas que le daba a su violento esposo, iban acompañadas de un leve temblor que apenas podía controlar, que las miradas que le dedicaba no brillaban por contemplarlo sino que eran lagrimas que enjuagaba disimuladamente frente a ella, y que la razón por la que estaba atenta a su llegada no era que lo extrañase sino mas bien porque de esa forma ella podría esconder el licor que había en casa antes de que el llegara. La razón de su madre para quedarse no era otra más que miedo... Uno que se había apoderado de ella desde hacía mucho tiempo.

-Mamá... ¿Porque no huimos?- pregunto una vez y supo que cometió un error cuando lo que recibió en respuesta fue la mirada perdida en terror de su madre. -¿Mamá?

-¡¿Que demonios dice la niña?!- fue la respuesta que escucho detrás de ella justo antes de que su madre la jalara hacia ella y la ocultara tras su cuerpo.

-¡No es nada! ¡No sabe lo que dice! ¡Es solo una niña!- decía su madre aterrada y atropelladamente intentando sofocar la ira que salía de los ojos de aquel hombre.

-¿Con que no estás feliz? ¿No te basta con todo lo que he hecho por ti?- le reprochaba con furia jaloneándola del brazo.- ¡No te he dado suficiente, que quieres abandonarme! - seguía gritando aquel hombre en el rostro de su madre que había empezado a llorar casi desde el principio.

-No, escúchame...- decía su madre ahogada por su llanto y la angustia - es un mal entendido...por fav...- intento decir pero el bofetón en su cara se lo impidió dejándola llorar con más fuerza.

-¡CALLTE!- grito levantando su mano para volver a golpearla, hasta que se dio cuenta de que ella aun estaba aferrada a la falda de su madre, mirándolo fijamente y volvió a gritar pero esta vez dirigido a ella -¡Insolente, deja de mirarme ASI!- sus ojos enrojecidos por la ira se grabaron en su mente infantil segura de que tendría pesadillas con aquellos ojos rojos persiguiéndola, sin embargo ella no desistió de mirarlo lo que hizo que el soltara el agarre que tenía a su madre doblegada en el suelo, le escucho vociferar algún otro insulto antes de salir de nuevo azotando la puerta tras de sí.

-Mama...- llamo a su madre que temblaba nerviosa aun sentada en el suelo con la cabeza gacha. Al no recibir respuesta de la mayor, se levanto para conseguir un paño con hielo lo puso sobre su mejilla golpeada y se acurruco junto a ella consolando su llanto.

-Lo siento, perdóname... Nana...- decía con voz rasposa conteniendo a duras penas el llanto amargo en su garganta- Mama, no quería que vieras esto... Perdóname por dejarte malos recuerdos... ¡Olvídalo! Por favor, duerme y olvídalo... Todo... - logro decir antes de quebrarse en llanto abrazándola contra su cuerpo acunándola en su pecho, dejando que sus orbes oscuros se nublaran también con lágrimas tristes no por ella sino por su madre.

Aquella noche durmió abrazada a su madre, que hipaba aun por el llanto pidiéndole mil veces disculpas por lo que había pasado, prometiéndole que no volvería a suceder que estaría bien y que ella no debía decir esas cosas delante de su esposo de nuevo. No obstante aquella promesa nunca se cumplió pues desde ese día el comportamiento violento de aquel hombre se hizo más y mas frecuente descargando sus arrebatos en su madre, que suplicaba una y otra vez que se detuviera, sin ser escuchada.

Y ahora ella estaba escondida en el closet donde su madre la había enviado antes de que aquello se volviera un nuevo infierno, esperando poder salir y ayudar a su desdichada madre cuando todo hubiese terminado. Pero algo no estaba bien, algo era distinto esta vez... Esa noche la pelea había iniciado como siempre por alguna inconformidad estúpida de aquel hombre, le había reclamado a su madre que sus camisas estaban arrugadas y que debía plancharlas de nuevo, ella paciente le pidió que la dejara terminar de preparar la cena pero la insistencia de ese hombre termino por hacer que accediera.

Entro en la habitación y con voz baja le pidió meterse en el closet, anticipándose a un nuevo altercado, aun tenía varios golpes en su cuerpo de la última vez que el la había agredido. Salió de la habitación y le pidió que no hiciera ruido, ella asintió y espero quieta a que todo terminara cuando ni siquiera había empezado.

Su madre ilusamente se había sentando sobre el tatami de la habitación contigua, donde la cocina era compartida con la sala de estar apurándose para volver a hacer su trabajo, no se percato del momento en el que su marido se acerco a ella hasta que sintió sus manos acariciar su cabello bruscamente la tensión se apodero de la mujer que permaneció quieta esperando el primer ramalazo de dolor, el cual no tardo en llegar.

De la nada él la había jalado del cabello y comenzado aquella batalla campal, porque ese era el único nombre que le podía dar al hecho de que por primera vez su madre no había gritado pidiendo que se detuviera, esta vez sus gritos decían lo mucho que le odiaba, que no permitiría que se saliera con la suya y sus golpes eran correspondidos por arañazos, patadas y objetos aventados con coraje cualquier cosa que ella pudiera hacer para devolver cada golpe que tocaba su cuerpo destrozado.

Sin embargo la batalla de su madre estuvo perdida desde el mismo momento en que había decidido enfrentarlo, pues su cuerpo apenas podía soportar los golpes que certeros se enterraban en su piel hasta que los gritos de valor de su madre se habían convertido de nuevo en suplicas por su vida. La desesperación empañaba sus suplicas, ella tan pequeña como era, escondida en el closet se estremecía cuando escuchaba el sonido seco de los golpes contra su progenitora seguido de sus quejidos erráticos por el dolor y llena de terror pensó que su madre moriría a manos de aquel monstro... Casi podia oir el sonido de sus huesos crugir con cada nuevo golpe...

Escucho un grito adolorido de su madre al recibir otro golpe y después nada... Se asusto tanto que sintió claramente un escalofrió recorrer su pequeño cuerpo, al creer que su madre había muerto molida a golpes por ese monstro... Y ahora, ¿Que haria? Si la encontraba probablemente ella también moriría... Y pensó en trance como estaba sentada, rigida e inmovil, si tan solo pudiera ser más fuerte, si tan solo no fuera tan pequeña... ¡Podría al menos haber ayudado a su madre! ¡Salvar su vida! Y huir juntas donde ese hombre no pudiera encontrarlas... ¿Sueño o pesadilla? Ni idea...

Solo sabia que ahora ese sujeto la encontraría y acabaría con ella sin ningún problema, sin piedad, sin remordimiento. Espero quieta y aterrorizada a ser encontrada sin esperanzas de poder evitar su propia muerte, sin posibilidades de poder hacer nada.

De todos modos sus miedos no pudieron con la única pregunta que ocupaba sus pensamientos ¿Que podía hacer ella para salvar a su madre? ¡Era una niña! Escucho atenta a que se produjera un nuevo golpe, pero lo único que logro escuchar fueron los pasos inestables de aquel hombre en la estancia seguido del sonido de la puerta del refrigerador seguramente buscando hielo para sus heridas o más alcohol...

Tras unos minutos, el silencio al fin se hizo presente, y con indecisión y cautela salió de su escondite abriendo en la puerta una rendija que le permitiera ver que había al otro lado... Distinguió gracias a la luz de la luna el cuerpo de su madre tirado en el piso de la cocina, no se movía y el pensamiento de que estaba muerta la atravesó de nuevo. Quería llegar hasta ella y comprobarlo, pero debía ubicar donde estaba aquel hombre, si la atrapaba no podría ayudar a su madre y moriria sin dudas.

Busco por lo largo de la habitación y al fin lo descubrió tendido en el suelo dormido, al verlo ahí inmóvil sintió que la rabia sustituía el temor, el muy cretino dormía plácidamente, sin ninguna culpa por lo que había hecho.

-¡Maldito!- siceo contenidamente mordiendo su labio inferior hasta sentir el sabor metalico de su sangre en su boca todo para poder contener la furia que la embargaba.

Salió de la habitación consciente de que por más ruido que hiciera el no despertaría, estaba demasiado borracho. Fue directa a su madre, no sabía si tocarla o dejarla como estaba su imagen la había congelado, su rostro estaba hinchado y sangrante, su labio estaba roto y había una quemadura en su mano seguramente había lanzado la plancha como proyectil en un mal intento por protegerse de ese hombre.

-Mamá...- la llamo quedito arrodillándose junto a ella sin atreverse a tocarla. No quería sentir que la calidez había escapado de su cuerpo, un leve quejido le devolvió la esperanza, seguía viva. Sin demora la tomo de mano para hacerle saber que estaba ahí, que no la dejaría sola, y cuando ella le devolvió un apretón suave en su pequeña mano lloro de felicidad. La escuchaba.

Se pregunto cuanto tardarían las heridas de su madre en sanar esa vez, si dejaba que eso pasara de nuevo, era probable que terminase muriendo ahora sí y no lo permitiría. Era pequeña, se dijo, una niña conocía poco del mundo, de lo cruel que este era, y el rencor que había nacido hacia ese hombre cada vez más grande con forme se fijaba en su cuerpo desparramado descuidadamente en el suelo ahogado en alcohol, vulnerable... Tanto que incluso una niña como ella podría... Matarlo.

La idea del pensamiento la golpeo mentalmente, ¿Matarlo? ¿Seria capaz? Poco a poco la idea no sonaba tan mal después de mirar a su madre apenas consiente a sus pies, quería protegerla y la única forma era ¿Eliminar lo que la hería? Si... Eso era lo único que podía salvar a su madre, ella podría salvarla, tan pequeña como era, una niña... Ella podría matar para proteger a su madre... Cavilo con resolución empuñando decidida sus manos hasta detener el temblor que se había apoderado de ella desde que todo eso empezó.

Lo miro tendido en suelo a unos metros de donde yacía su madre, sintió que su ceño se fruncía en furia meticulosa y fría. Levanto su mirada a la encimera de la cocina y la luz de la luna creó un destello que la cautivo un segundo, soltó la mano de su madre cuando sintió que se había dormido o tal vez desmayado. Jalo un pequeño banco de madera que usaban para alcanzar las cosas más altas de la alacena y así pudo alcanzar aquel objeto que por tan solo un segundo se había convertido en su única manera de proteger a su madre...

-Un cuchillo...- susurro para sí misma perpleja ante el destello plateado de la luna sobre la hoja del utencilio. Lo levanto en sus manos y lo contemplo estática, lo blandió en el aire hasta que la luz de la luna volvió a crear aquel destello deslumbrándola. Miro de nueva cuenta a su madre desfigurada en el suelo de la cocina y después al hombre que lo había hecho.

-Protegeré a mamá...- susurro decidida, empuñando entre sus manos el cuchillo que su madre usaba para cortar el pan. El chuchillo era grande sostenido entre sus manos pequeñas, pero tenía un buen filo y la hoja cerrada de manera que cortar pan fuese sencillo.

Camino lentamente hacia aquel sujeto, sus calcetines amortiguaban sus pasos, tomo con fuerza el mango del cuchillo y sin detenerse a pensarlo lo clavo con fuerza en su pecho. El dolor punzante de su ataque, causo que ese hombre despertara fijando su vista en ella confundido por el sopor del alcohol en su cuerpo, ella hundió un poco más la hoja afilada de su arma al intercambiar miradas con él.

-¡Aléjate!- impero el manoteando el aire en un intento de quitarse el cuchillo del pecho, sin conseguir coordinar sus manos entorpecidas por su ebriedad.

-No volverás a lastimar a Mamá...- le dijo con voz baja y sin emoción, sentía que su cuerpo no le pertenecía, era como si alguien más la manipulara para hacer lo que hacía. El hombre dilato su mirada envuelta en el temor que había visto en su madre cuando lo miraba a el a punto de golpearla.

Sintió que era algo irónico que la mirara con terror, cuando él era el único monstro allí. Saco el cuchillo sin miramiento alguno y volvió a clavarlo en el, repitió la acción al menos tres o cuatro veces más hasta que se aseguro de que el no volvería a moverse... Su vestido blanco, había acabado lleno de sangre, sus manos y su cara salpicadas tambien. Miro al hombre muerto ahora en el suelo cubierto de un charco de sangre, y volvio junto a su madre recostandose junto a ella.

-Ahora estaras bien...Mamá...- dijo antes de perder la conciencia junto a su madre.

Continuara...


	2. Chapter 2

Capítulo 2 El orfanato y la niña de ojos ámbar...

La mañana llego y a duras penas su madre abrió el único ojo intacto y vislumbro la negra cabellera de su pequeña niña acurrucada junto a ella, acaricio su rostro y cuando miro los residuos de sangre en su mano pensó con angustia que aquel mal nacido la había matado.

-¡Nana!- la llamo angustiada moviéndola del hombro, se sentó en el piso a como pudo y contemplo el vestido cubierto de sangre con horror, aun entre sus manos vislumbro el pequeño cuchillo de pan que había dejado en la encimera justo antes de que su marido comenzara a gritarle. Vio con alivio que los ojos de la menor se abrían y, la abrazó con fuerza.

-¡Mamá! ¡Despertaste! - le dijo la menor contenta. Y anuncio con el mismo tono - ¡Jamás volverá a lastimarte!

La mujer la miro confusa procesando las palabras de la niña, uniendo la sangre en su vestido al pequeño cuchillo que la niña había soltado para corresponder su abrazo y con desesperación busco a su marido deseando verlo dormido bajo los efectos del alcohol. Lo encontró no muy apartado de donde ellas estaban, con un charco de sangre bajo su cuerpo, sus ojos se abrieron de la impresión y el terror cubrió su mueca al comprender lo que su niñita había hecho.

-¡Por dios! ¿Qué has hecho Nana?- interrogo la mayor abatida por la escena, sosteniéndola por los hombros para ver su expresión, la niña la miro con extrañeza y respondió con voz hueca.

-Lo he matado, Mamá...

Al escucharla su madre volvió a cubrir su rostro en llanto, gruesas lagrimas se deslizaban por su desfigurado rostro. El peso de las palabras de su hija era demasiado, ¿Cómo remediarlo?

-Lo siento... lo siento... - le repitió llorosa abrazándola todo eso era culpa suya, por su debilidad su hijita había hecho algo horrible. ¿Qué hacer? Debía protegerla, hasta de ella misma... Si ella era el problema Nana merecía una vida mejor. La miro con fijeza y levanto su pequeño rostro entre sus manos.

- ¡Escúchame Nana!- le dijo imperante- ¡Tu no lo hiciste! ¡No lo mataste! ¡Fui yo! ¿Entiendes?- la niña la miro confundida.

-Pero mama, yo lo hice- declaro la menor.

-¡No! ¡No lo digas! ¡Fui yo! ¿De acuerdo? Tú no hiciste nada. ¡Promételo! Si te preguntan dirás que lo he hecho yo.- le refirmo esperando que ella asintiera aceptando lo que decía. Lo hiso y su madre le sonrió aliviada- Bien, esa es mi niña.- fue lo último que dijo volviendo a abrazarla.

Después de un rato su madre se separó de ella recogió el cuchillo del suelo, dejándolo de vuelta en la encimera, la alzo en brazos y la lavo en el fregadero limpiando su rostro de cualquier vestigio de sangre, le quito el vestido y los calcetines y la envió a cambiarse. Prendió fuego al vestido de la niña y lo hecho al lavadero, cuando estuvo segura de que se había consumido por completo, dejo salir agua para que los restos se fueran por la alcantarilla. Lo que no se quemó lo hecho al baño y jalo la cadena.

Regreso a la escena del crimen y contemplo por última vez el rostro del que había sido su marido. Volvió a la encimera donde yacía aquel cuchillo de pan que su hija había usado para protegerla, lo tomo dejando una nota en el mismo lugar y lo enterró sin miramientos en su corazón, sin escuchar que la niña la llamaba tras ella.

-¡MAMA!- grito justo cuando vio a su madre caer de rodillas y precipitándose al suelo, dejando un charco de sangre junto a ella...

La vecina del departamento contiguo había escuchado el alboroto de la noche anterior y preocupada había decidido ir a investigar si todo estaba bien, toco la puerta del departamento un par de veces antes de escuchar el grito de la pequeña que vivía ahí llamando a su madre. No pudo soportarlo más y volvió a su casa por algún gancho que le permitiera abrir la puerta y de paso llamar a la policía, seguramente aquel malvado hombre que vivía con esa muchacha y su niña había vuelto a golpearla.

Cuando al fin la cerradura cedió a su forzosa entrada la escena que contemplo la estremeció. En medio de la sala la joven madre de aquella niñita se encontraba muerta, con el cuchillo que le arrebato la vida agarrado fuertemente entre sus manos y un poco mas allá el hombre que la torturo durante ese tiempo bañado en su propia sangre seguramente muerto también, y en medio de todo eso acurrucada en una esquina del departamento la pequeña niña miraba la escena con ojos distantes y el rostro cubierto de lágrimas.

-¡Dios! - articulo pasmada por la escena llevándose una mano a su boca para acallar su sorpresa, el viento que entraba por la puerta recién abierta hizo volar una nota dejándola en el suelo. La señora se agacho para levantarla y leer consternada lo que decía.

"Recuerda la promesa... Te amo hija..."

El sonido seco de algo al caer sobresalto a la mujer, levanto la mirada y vio que la niña se había desmayado, asustada llego hasta ella y acunándola en sus brazos la saco de ahí.

La policía llego media hora después, seguidos por un par de ambulancias que se llevarían los cuerpos inertes de sus padres. Un trabajador social interrogo a la niña insistente sin embargo solo obtuvo de ella una simple frase, que desconcertó a más de uno de los presentes.

-Yo... No pude protegerla... Mamá murió porque yo no pude protegerla...

-No fue tu culpa, eres solo una niña.- le dijo con empatía.- ¿Quieres decirme tu nombre?- la pequeña lo miro como si por primera vez se percatara de su presencia.

-Lee Nana...- dijo en un susurro apenas audible, antes de volver a perder el conocimiento. El asistente social escribió en su libreta un nombre y la llevo con él al orfanato, días mas duros esperaban a esa pequeña.

-Se fuerte, Lina-chan... - dijo justo cuando salía de la habitación donde la había dejado dormida.

Cuando Nana despertó no hablaba, ni comía, parecía un cuerpo sin alma, permaneciendo en cama como si estuviese enferma. Aun con todo y eso, había escuchado a los encargados de cuidarla declarar que su madre había matado a su marido a sangre fría, como venganza por sus maltratos y después de darse cuenta de lo que había hecho se suicidó para evitar cargar con ello. Ella había sido entregada a un orfanato y permanecería ahí hasta que alguien quisiera adoptarla.

Durante un tiempo no la escucharon decir palabra alguna, los psicólogos de la institución lo atribuyeron al trauma de ver la muerte de sus padres la misma noche, así que la dejaron en paz... Al menos por un tiempo. Al principio los cuidadores la dejaban estar sola en la habitación tal vez por lastima, pero en cuanto un mes paso el trato cambio, la trasladaron a un camastro asignado que compartiría con al menos nueve niñas más. Su mutismo era considerado secuela por el shock que había vivido, por lo que los demás niños no se acercaban a ella.

Como no hablaba desde que su madre había muerto, no había corregido el nombre con el que los mayores la llamaban, no era que le molestase de todos modos su nombre era lo que menos le importaba en ese momento. Su nueva cama en la nueva habitación no resultaba tan mala cuando todas las niñas se iban y ella se quedaba sola. Ese día era domingo, sus compañeras se habían levantado temprano y se habían esmerado en vestirse y peinarse unas a otras, ella había tomado el rol de ser siempre la última en todo. En bañarse, en comer, en salir, y ese día tampoco era la excepción.

Se había quedado sola en la habitación antes de averiguar a donde iba el resto de niñas. Si fuera por ella no se movería de ahí pero si no lo hacía era seguro que alguno de los encargados iría por ella y la sacaría sin miramientos. Las maestras de la pequeña escuela del orfanato eran en su mayoría buenas o indiferentes a ellos, sin embargo la historia era diferente con los supervisores que los cuidaban el resto del día.

En especial el que le había tocado la mala suerte de conocer, en incontables ocasiones desde que se había trasladado al dormitorio conjunto, aquella mujer regordeta que se jactaba de cuidarlas solía golpearlas con regularidad. Sobre todo por ser la última en todo, solía recibir al menos un golpe en las manos con una pequeña vara que solía cargar en su cinturón.

En ocasiones su comportamiento violento con ella y las demás niñas le recordaba demasiado a aquel hombre que le había arrebatado a su madre. Decidió salir del cuarto y desplazarse por los pasillos en busca del paradero de las demás niñas, llego a la sala de juegos y las encontró, en compañía de una pequeña multitud de adultos que se paseaban mirando a sus compañeras y compañeros del dormitorio de niños.

Se deslizo silenciosa en la estancia hasta llegar a una esquina donde pasaría desapercibida, se dedicó a observar y entender lo que pasaba ahí, porque estaba segura que nadie vendría a explicarle. De repente una de las parejas de mayores se acercó a ella, le sonreían con cautela y ella los miro sin expresión.

-Hola ¿Porque no vienes y platicas con nosotras?- pregunto una de las dos mujeres frente a ella, parecía de rostro gentil y por un momento le recordó a su propia madre.

-No parece querer platicar, cariño.- dijo la segunda mujer a su lado, parecía un poco más alta y hasta cierto punto un poco menos amigable y ella la miro con fijeza.

Un rato mas y al ver que no hablaba se marcharon con aire decepcionado. Cuando vio que varios de los niños conversaban con los adultos recibiendo muestras de afecto, lo comprendió. Estaban ahí para adoptarlos, seguramente aquella pareja de mujeres había querido hablar con ella para poder adoptarla. Las busco con la mirada y las encontró al otro lado de la estancia hablando con la niña que dormía junto a ella amenamente, era una niña rubia de ojos aceitunados sería una belleza cuando creciera, y por su apariencia escuálida estaría mejor con ellas que metida en aquel orfanato, sonrió feliz o al menos lo imagino pues su rostro seguía tan impávido como siempre aunque eso no le quitaba lo contenta porque al menos esa niña que había intentado ser su amiga al principio encontrara al fin una familia.

Se preguntó a si misma si estaba celosa por su suerte, y se respondió negativamente, ella había tenido una madre y la había perdido, no podría soportar tener a dos. Salió de la estancia cuando las familias se hubieron formado. Tres niñas habían sido adoptadas y cinco niños también dos de ellos apenas unos bebes.

Camino en silencio de vuelta a la habitación, sin molestarse por ir a despedir como todos los demás a los suertudos de ese día. No cenaría esa noche, de todas formas a nadie le importaría. Camino lentamente por los pasillos deteniéndose levemente cuando escucho el irreconocible sonido de un sollozo ¿Quién lloraba?

Presto mas tención para saber la dirección de la que provenía y pronto se dio cuenta de que venía de la enfermería unas puertas más allá de donde ella estaba, se dirigió al lugar con más prisa de la que esperaba. Abrió la puerta y descubrió a una niña de cabello marrón en una de las camas intentando limpiar los restos de lágrimas en sus ojos. Jamás la había visto en los pasillos o en la escuela, debía ser nueva.

Parecía de su misma edad, sus ojos eran de un color ámbar oscuro, rodeados por gruesas pestañas oscuras, su cabello era corto apenas le llegaba a los hombros y estaba recogido de los lados con un par de broches rojos. De repente, la chica la miro, por extraño que pareciera Nana sintió que el aire abandonaba sus pulmones al escuchar la voz cargada de la niña frente a ella, era una voz dulce, melodiosa y aunque sonara estúpido seductora ¡¿Que sabía ella de seducción con solo siete años?! Sin embargo lo era.

-¿Quién eres?- la interrogo ceñuda y a criterio de la morena avergonzada por haber sido descubierta llorando. Se decidió a entrar y llegar hasta la cama donde ella estaba, de todos modos ya la había visto husmeando se fijó en la venda que cubría su brazo y se preguntó con que se habría hecho daño, aunque parecía una herida vieja lo sabía por qué había ayudado a curar varias veces las de su madre.

-¿Te divierte ver llorar a otros?- le inquirió con lo que ella reconoció como sarcasmo. Movió la cabeza negativamente sin hablar, ¿Porque se había acercado? Se preguntó permitiéndose reflexionar sus acciones.- Entonces, solo eres una entrometida.- declaro por su escaza respuesta.- No necesito gente como tú, ¡Vete!- le ordeno enojada.

Ella se quedó mirándola y comprendiendo que estaba actuando fuera de si se dispuso a irse del lugar, no dijo nada como venía siendo su costumbre, ni siquiera la volvió a mirar simplemente se fue sin mayor ceremonia. Cerró la puerta del lugar y emprendió de vuelta su camino al dormitorio, cambio el vestido que se había puesto por una playera larga que usaba de pijama y se acomodó para dormir.

Cerro los ojos esperando dormirse enseguida pero volvió abrirlos cuando su mente la asalto con una pregunta ¿Porque había sentido afinidad por ella? Miro el techo de la habitación y se sentó incomoda sobre la cama. Tal vez se debía al hecho de que estaba herida y lloraba... O quizás solo había sido como ella misma le había dicho curiosidad. No lo sabía pero era mejor no tenerla cerca pensó más tranquila y volvió a acostarse durmiéndose enseguida esta vez.

Al día siguiente como de costumbre era la última en despertar, se sentó adormilada tallándose los ojos en un intento por despertar, sin fijarse en el par de ojos miel que la observaban en la cama contigua con genuina curiosidad, se estiro un poco y separo las cobijas para salir de la cama y tenderla antes de que la supervisora viniera y le regalara un par de golpes por ser holgazana.

Su expresión aun lucia adormilada, pero realizo su tarea automáticamente, se agacho a abrir uno de los cajones en el lateral de su cama y saco la ropa que usaría ese día, revelando la pulcritud con la que su ropa estaba doblada cerro los cajones y tomo la ropa con la intención de ir al baño y asearse ahí. Al girarse se topó de frente con la que parecía ser su nueva compañera de cama, abrió los ojos impresionada de nuevo por aquel par de ojos dorados mirándola ceñuda.

-¡Hasta que te das cuenta de mi presencia!- le dijo con esa voz que sonaba demasiado sugestiva para una niña- Buenos días...

El saludo la desconcertó aunque tan segura como era ella sabía que su rostro no mostraba interés, acomodo la ropa en su brazos y asintió en respuesta emprendiendo su camino al baño, la castaña al parecer no estuvo muy contenta con aquella reacción y la retuvo molesta.

-¿Es que no piensas contestarme?- le pregunto irritada, en voz un poco alta, varias de las niñas aun presentes en la habitación voltearon a verlas y una de ellas le respondió.

- Lina-chan, no habla.- un gesto de incomprensión se apodero del rostro de la castaña que la soltó en ese momento. Ella la miro un momento antes de continuar su camino al baño. Se cambió, lavo sus dientes, y su cara, doblo su playera y volvió a la habitación llego hasta su cama y coloco la playera bajo la almohada, francamente le gustaría haber dicho que había vuelto sin prestar atención a nadie pero lo cierto era que había buscado disimuladamente a esa niña que ahora parecía querer su atención.

La encontró sentada en la cama de una de las chicas del frente rodeada por varias de ellas, por alguna extraña razón pensó que era muy popular pues parecía tener encantadas a todas las chicas del dormitorio, seguramente no tendría problema para ser adoptada se dijo mirándola discreta a través del reflejo de la ventana, sorprendiéndose al notar como la castaña parecía observarla a ella también al creer que no la veía, se sintió incomoda y decidió salir de ahí rumbo al comedor.

A partir de ese momento sintió que aquellos ojos ámbar la acompañaban ahí donde fuera, ella fingía no darse cuenta y pretendía ignorar que esa niña se había vuelto su sombra. En algún momento consiguió encontrar un lugar donde podría esconderse de esos ojos ámbar que la asediaban, comenzó a despertar primera y hacer todo antes de que ninguna estuviese suficientemente despierta para ver a donde iba ella cada día.

Aunque su plan fue efectivo por unos días, sucumbió a la astucia de la castaña. Una mañana despertó antes que todas se vistió y tendió su cama con prontitud, tomo un libro del estante de la mini biblioteca en la sala de juegos y salió del orfanato a su escondite en el claro del pequeño bosque a un costado del edificio, sin ser consciente de que era seguida por Rin que había tomado precauciones y la había esperado fingiendo dormir para seguirla.

Llego al claro donde pasaba su día leyendo, tranquila y silenciosa, se sentó a la sombra de un árbol de extraña forma y se dispuso a retomar su lectura. Estuvo leyendo al menos por diez minutos, antes de que al cambiar de hoja el libro, el filo del papel le corto el pulgar, vio con fascinación una fina línea de sangre formarse y salir de su cuerpo se llevó el dedo a la boca para limpiar la sangre y sabiendo de su aparente soledad se permitió romper su voto de silencio.

-Duele...- dijo sintiendo su garganta rasposa y su voz oxidada.

-Creí que no podías hablar... -escucho de repente a un costado de donde ella estaba.- ¿Fingiste todo este tiempo?

Admitir que estaba sorprendida era poco comparado con lo estúpida que se sentía al haber sido seguida sin siquiera darse cuenta. Cerró su libro con indignación y se levantó de su apacible lugar, no tenia intención de responder y mucho menos de quedarse después de todo la razón por la que se escondía la había encontrado. Comenzó a caminar de vuelta al orfanato, Rin la observo con su típico gesto ceñudo que parecía dedicarle expresamente a ella, antes de volver a hablar enojada.

-Te hice una pregunta.- siseo. Lina sintió un atisbo de ira nacer en su pecho, ¿Que quería de ella? Se preguntó deteniendo su andar, le devolvió el gesto enfadado aunque en su rostro lucia mas bien frio e indiferente que irritado.

-¿Enserio? No recuerdo cual era...- le respondió ella alegrándose internamente de haber sonado cortante.

-¿Porque te niegas a hablar?- cuestiono la castaña.

-¿Porque quieres saber?- le devolvió ella aburrida de la situación.

- Porque quiero saberlo.- declaro la castaña seria. Lina sopeso su respuesta y al final dijo lo mas fría que pudo sonar su voz infantil.

-Eso a ti no te importa.- Rin se crispo un poco por su evasiva, pero ella no había terminado de hablar- Además, me parece extraño tu interés por alguien a quien no necesitas...

Rin abrió los ojos impactada, comprendiendo algo no dicho en palabras por la morena.

-Esta molesta...- afirmo la castaña señalando a la morena que por primera vez compuso una mueca triste en su cara, contradiciendo lo que Rin afirmaba.

-No lo estoy...- dijo sintiendo que su garganta al fin se había suavizado dejando salir una voz menos ronca y más clara. No se dio cuenta de la expresión en su propio rostro, sin embargo tampoco le presto atención a la castaña que comenzaba a cortar la distancia que ella había puesto.- Solo deja de molestarme, no necesito a alguien como tu acosándome...

Después de eso se giró para continuar su camino, alejándose de la castaña que se quedó quieta sintiendo el amargo sabor de sus palabras.

Continuara...


	3. Chapter 3

**Un nuevo capitulo para ustedes. Espero lo disfruten...**

**Capítulo 3 Cumpleaños... ¿Secreto?**

Los meses pasaron y Lina había cumplido un año completo en el orfanato, era la mañana de su cumpleaños y la tristeza de saber que ese año lo celebraría sola sin escuchar la canción de su madre felicitándola la había sumido en la depresión, desde el encuentro en el claro del bosque Rin se había mantenido lejos de ella. Había mantenido su mutismo sin cambio alguno sin embargo, la distracción que tenia ese día en particular la hizo romperlo sin querer, sin darse cuenta había respondido su asistencia con un elocuente "Aquí" cuando habían llamado su nombre en clase. La cuestión de su habla resulto una sorpresa para los presentes que se quedaron viéndola sin saber si habían alucinado.

-¿Lina-chan?- inquirió la maestra para confirmar, ello pensó quedarse callada pero ya había hablado así que contesto.

-¿Sí? - La maestra se emocionó particularmente al punto de derramar leves lágrimas de lo que supuso era alegría.

Lina no lo entendió, sin embargo aquella maestra había demostrado verdadera preocupación por ellos así que no desconfió de ella cuando corrió y la alzo en un abrazo protector feliz de escuchar por primera vez su voz.

Ella no cambio de semblante, era como si los músculos de su cara se hubiesen entumecido y se negaran a formar algún gesto que no fuera indiferencia, no obstante ese hecho no pareció molestar a la maestra que la abrazo un buen rato. Dio un vistazo a su clase cuando al fin la maestra decidió retomar la y se fijó en la cara de consternación de todos sus compañeros menos de Rin, que la observaba ceñuda de nuevo, le restó importancia después de todo ya estaba acostumbrada a esa mirada.

Más tarde ese día se dirigió al patio y se sentó en los columpios donde nadie solía jugar a esa hora. La mayoría de sus compañeros solía divertirse corriendo o jugando a la pelota ella en cambio prefería observarlos, se sentía extraña al imaginarse correteando con ellos, era como si hubiese envejecido aun siendo una niña. Se balanceo un rato antes de ver a lo lejos la silueta de la castaña que la miraba con su acostumbrado ceño mientras caminaba hacia ella. Lina opto por quedarse en su columpio, de todos modos si intentaba irse era seguro que solo conseguiría que la castaña armara un alboroto.

Cuando la tuvo en frente se dedicó a mirarla fríamente, se fijó que sus hombros parecían tensos, su boca estaba torcida en un ángulo extraño en clara muestra de enojo y sus puños estaban fuertemente contraídos, sumados a su mirada penetrante y su ceño fruncido le dio una idea general de que estaba muy molesta, la pregunta era ¿Porque?

-¿Qué?- inquirió dejando salir un suspiro cansado, al ver que Rin no hablaba solo la miraba ceñuda.

-¿Porque?- respondió irritada, ella arqueo una ceja extrañada por la pregunta- ¿Quiero que me digas porque?

-¿Porque, que?- repitió ella paciente. Rin resoplo claramente ofendida de que la tratara como una loca.

-¿Porque hablas?- la increpo, Lina le dio una mirada de aquellas que solía poner cuando las cosas no tenían ni pies ni cabeza para ella.

¿Que quería decir? Era humana, estaba sana y era obvio que podía hablar como cualquier persona, lo que la castaña preguntaba no tenía sentido así que no respondió.

-¡Ah! Y ahora te quedas callada- reprocho al darse cuenta que no respondería, pateando una piedra del suelo liberando un poco de enfado. Se giró a ella sujetándola de la mano obligándola a pararse y seguirla. Quiso replicar, zafarse pero concluyo que era una pérdida de tiempo. La castaña la arrastro hasta el claro donde había pasado varias horas sumida en libros, escondida de su ambarina mirada.

Sin soltarla de la mano comenzó a hablar de nuevo.

-¡No quiero que lo hagas! - le dijo gritando - ¡No hables!

-¿Qué?- articulo ella con disgusto ¡No podía hablar en serio!

-¡Solo yo! ¿Entiendes? ¡Solo yo puedo escucharte! - respondió posesiva. Lina al fin consiguió que los músculos de su cara se contrajeran en un ceño enojado, se zafo del agarre de la castaña y con voz glacial le dijo.

-¿Y qué te hace pensar que tienes derecho a pedirme eso? - Rin dilato su mirada no esperaba aquella respuesta, aunque sabía que la morena tenia razón eso no significaba que lo aceptara sin chistar.

- ¡No me importa! - chillo molesta sin conseguir ablandar a la morena - yo creí que...- empezó a decir pero se detuvo comenzando a enrojecer. - ¡Espera! ¿A dónde crees que vas?

La llamo al ver que se alejaba, ella le respondió que de vuelta al orfanato sin detenerse, no comprendía a esa niña, ¿Porque había dicho eso? Debía tener algo raro, siguió caminando sin mirar atrás, llego al dormitorio y se subió a su cama, cuando se recostó ni se inmuto al ver que la castaña la había seguido.

-¿Y ahora qué?- pregunto sin esperar respuesta alguna, sin embargo esta llego.

-Yo creí que...- volvió a decir la castaña sentándose sin permiso en su cama agarrándola de la mano. Lina se tensó al tacto pero no aparto la mano, aunque no volvió la vista a su indeseada compañía. - tu no hablarías con nadie que no fuese yo...

La información la intrigo y se sentó enfrentando a la castaña que lucía una cara de abatimiento que nunca le había vuelto a ver desde la vez que la encontró llorando en la enfermería.

- Sé que no fui amable contigo la primera vez que nos conocimos, y cuando te fuiste como si nada me di cuenta que me había desquitado contigo...- la seriedad en su rostro era impropio de una niña de su edad, aunque su indiferencia propia tampoco era propia de una niña de ocho años ahora.- yo quise disculparme aquella vez pero luego las demás niñas dijeron que tú no podías hablar, no salió como esperaba... Después comenzaste a evitarme y creí que me odiabas. - se sinceró dejando que aquel sonrojo en sus mejillas se hiciera presente. Por un segundo Lina creyó que se estaba enfermando y que todo lo que decía eran delirios provocados por la fiebre que seguro tendría.

-y cuando descubrí que en realidad si puedes hablar a pesar de que esa vez no fue muy agradable, me sentí contenta al ver que no hablaste con nadie mas después. Era nuestro secreto... y hoy... ¡vas y respondes! ¡Arruinándolo! - continuo explicándose mientras gesticulaba sus emociones en su rostro, era extraño para Lina observar todos esos sentimientos distintos cambiar en aquel rostro pálido de Rin.

Decidió que aun si volvía a intentar evitar a esa chica, ella simplemente no lo permitiría así que derrotada por ese par de gemas ámbar que la miraban con seriedad le dijo.

-Hoy es mi cumpleaños...- Rin parpadeo varias veces como asimilando lo que había dicho- Y solo tú lo sabes, ¿Te sirve como nuevo secreto?

La castaña asintió efusiva entendiendo que a su manera Lina se había abierto a ella, sintiendo una calidez en el pecho. Le sonrió radiante bajo la mirada fija y penetrante de aquel par de orbes oscuros que la habían cautivado.

Un año más paso y ni Rin ni ella habían sido adoptadas, Lina se había acostumbrado a la constante presencia de la castaña aun si su trato con ella seguía siendo igual que al principio, descubrió las facetas de la niña a lo largo de aquel año. Solía mostrarse posesiva con ella, circunstancia que la irritaba y toleraba porque de no hacerlo se volvía más sofocante.

Era domingo de adopción, como era costumbre las niñas y niños del orfanato se arreglaban para intentar encontrar un hogar. La vida en el orfanato era tediosa, pero hasta ese momento soportable, la mayoría de sus compañeras ya se habían encaminado a la sala de juegos donde un nuevo cardumen de padres esperaba para escoger al niño o niña que se convertiría en su hijo.

Lina detestaba los domingos de adopción, sobre todo porque ahora que era mayor las oportunidades de ser adoptada eran menores, las familias buscaban bebes, o niños pequeños, mientras más grande fueras menos te prestaban atención, se sentó en su ya acostumbrada esquina, ahora acompañada por Rin. Se preguntaba porque seguía en el orfanato, era muy bonita, lista y buena en los deportes tenía cierta aura que cautivaba a las personas incluso ella había admitido alguna vez sucumbir a ese resplandor que parecía rodearla, no obstante seguía ahí igual que ella sin ningún aparente interés por conseguir nuevos padres. Aunque a decir verdad nueve años no eran tantos, llegar a la adolescencia resultaría en menos probabilidades de encontrar familia.

De repente sin notarlo la directora del orfanato acompañada de un hombre alto y robusto se situaron frente a ellas, a una distancia discreta, Lina miro de reojo a el desconocido estudiándolo preguntándose la razón por la que las miraba con interés mientras la directora las señalaba y daba sus nombres, según ella cuidando de que no escucharan, pero no eran sordas y Miss. Morris no era una mujer con sutileza al hablar.

- Estas son las pequeñas de las que le hable.- decía jovial la mujer regordeta que era la directora claramente señalándolas- La pelinegra se llama Lina no tiene apellido registrado, era muy joven cuando llego, lamentablemente los registros de su nacimiento y demás se extraviaron y no pudimos recuperarlos. Cuando le preguntamos su nombre de nuevo parecía confundida y pues la dejamos como estaba - explico la mujer en un tono que denotaba fingida preocupación por ella. Lina se preguntó si aquel desconocido era tan estúpido que no se daba cuenta de que estaba siendo hipócrita.

- La otra niña se llama Nohara Rin, ella también tuvo que pasar por mucho pero como puede ver ambas están bastante bien. Cuando llego tenía algunas heridas pero afortunadamente ahora solo son recuerdos del pasado. - siguió hablando la mujer, con la misma compasión que según ella transmitían sus palabras.

Lina se preguntó los motivos por los que Miss. Morris se mostraba tan complaciente con aquel desconocido, jamás había acompañado a algún prospecto de padre al día de adopciones, ni mucho menos lo trataría como a un noble o algo de la realeza, porque por lo que pudo notar una de las maestras de la escuelita del orfanato venía con un servicio de te expresamente para el desconocido.

Miro de reojo a Rin que tenia el puño contraído y curioso se preguntó el motivo. Volvió su vista a su lectura y sin mirarla se decidió a preguntarle.

-¿Qué ocurre?- Rin parecía indispuesta a contestar así que no insistió. Unos minutos después la bandeja que la maestra había traído para el hombre aquel en compañía de Miss. Morris era depositada en la mesita de trabajo donde ellas estaban.

Un minuto después el hombre desconocido estaba sentado frente a ellas en una silla que seguramente Miss. Morris había traído para el de tamaño normal pues la que estaba en la estancia era todas de tamaño infantil. Ambas lo miraron con fijeza, justo antes de escuchar por primera vez su voz ronca y educada.

-Mucho gusto señoritas. Mi nombre es Shikaku Nara- se presentó como si ellas fueran personas importantes, merito que se ganó una mirada desconfiada de Rin y un curioso gesto de desinterés de Lina. El hombre sonrió al observarlas, era como si encontrara algo divertido en sus reacciones. - ¿Le importaría a alguna de ustedes servir él te? - inquirió esperando paciente que lo miraran. Y al ver que ninguna hacia amago de obedecer sonrió de nuevo y explico- a mí siempre se me derrama y no puedo permitir que eso pase. ¿Me ayudaría alguna de ustedes a evitar la vergüenza?

Lina lo pensó un momento, segura de que Rin jamás lo haría, y el té se arruinaría si dejaba pasar más tiempo y no era servido, así que en silencio cerro su libro lo coloco con lentitud en la mesa y se levantó de su silla, comenzando a tomar las tazas de té embrocadas acomodándolas debidamente. Tomo la tetera del té y lo agito con movimiento circulares para después servirlo en las tazas, Rin observo embelesada el sutil movimiento de la morena, parecía que lo había hecho cientos de veces.

-Adelante.- dijo la morena acercando una taza al Nara. El la tomo y llevo él te a su boca mirándola con meticulosidad.

-Gracias. - comento el mayor con educación.

El escrutinio continuo y después de un rato de mirar a cada una a sus anchas, decidió contar el motivo de sus atenciones. Lina no estaba muy interesada, suponía que quería adoptar a alguna de ellas, por su parte no era algo que le interesara de todos modos creía que Rin debía ser mejor opción como hija que ella.

- Voy a ser franco con ustedes, señoritas. - comenzó la charla el mayor aunque el tono serio de su voz no impresiono a Rin, Lina sintió intriga por el cambio así que a pesar de sí misma presto atención al mayor.- Estoy buscando a alguien. Una niña... - pauso meditando algo- y creo que puede ser alguna de ustedes...

**Continuara...**

**Ojala y les haya gustado. ¿Me regalan un RR? **


	4. Chapter 4

**Hola espero disfruten de la lectura...**

**Capitulo 4 ¿Onii-sama?**

La semana había pasado muy rápido al parecer de Lina, estaba sentada en la sala de espera de un pequeño consultorio a su lado Rin estaba con su ya típica expresión ceñuda en muestra clara de su enfado, era evidente que no quería estar ahí, de hecho odiaba estar ahí, al parecer no le agradaban mucho los hospitales y menos si tenia conocimiento de antemano sobre el motivo que las había llevado ahí.

-¿No te molesta? -inquirió irritada la castaña- ¿Porque se supone que debo dejar que me saquen sangre? ¡Con un pelo basta! -se quejo.

Lina estaba de acuerdo pero entendia que para Shikaku Nara la muestra de sangre fuera mas concluyente. Despues de todo buscaba a la hermana perdida de un hombre muy importante por lo que podia deducir. Aun no sabian el nombre de aquel "Onii-sama" que esperaba que alguna de ellas fuera su hermana, y sabia que ella sin duda no lo era, su padre no era rico y su decendencia aunque a medias era china. Ella estaba segura de no ser aquella niña, sin embargo al intentar explicarlo al Nara, este le habia pedido de todas formas que lo hiciera, con la pretencion de estar seguros que era cierto.

Vio inutil seguir discutiendo asi que acepto realizarse aquel estudio que demostraria lo que ella ya sabia, de todos modos que importaba que le sacaran un poco de sangre, y aunque Rin parecia en desacuerdo en ese momento estaba ahi. Sabia que aunque se negara a admitirlo la castaña estaba de cierta forma ilusionada con el hecho de encontrarse a un posible familiar, para una niña que habia pasado casi dos años en un orfanato despues de perder a su madre era esperanzador saber que posiblemente no estuviera sola despues de todo.

-Solo sera una muestra, no debes asustarte.- le dijo ella intentando a su manera de confortarla. Rin se giro indignada murmurando seguramente un despectivo "no tengo miedo" sin llegar a alzar la voz, efurruñandose por sus palabras.

Lina podia considerar divertida aquella actitud arrogante y orgullosa de la castaña, pero jamas lo admitiria, y aunque se dijera que estar ahi era solo porque se veia obligada por las circunstancias en el fondo tambien lo hacia por Rin ya que conociendo aquel testarudo caracter que solia desatar lo peor de la castaña era probable que se negara a pasar por aquello sola.

Despues de pasar una media hora mas una enfermera se dirigio a ellas pidiendole a la castaña que la acompañara, Rin la miro como esperando su aprovacion y ella asintio de manera que la castaña entendiera que estaria bien mientras esperaba. Diez minutos despues, la vio regresar con la misma enfermera, alzando el brazo para detener la sangre de su brazo, ella se levanto de la banca donde estaba y camino hacia la enfermera antes de que la castaña llegara a su sitio, no volteo a mirarla, despues de todo Rin ya se habia acostumbrado a su forma distante de trato.

Cuando llego a la consulta una doctora la saludo con una sonrisa de rutina haciendola sentir "comoda" le pregunto su nombre y ella se lo dijo, ya estaba acostumbrada a que la llamaran Lina incluso ella se habia empezado a llamar asi cuando cavilaba lo que le pasaba, dibujo una sonrisa burlona inconcientemente, dejando una impresion curiosa en la doctora que habia metido ya la geringa con la capsula de extraccion que guardaria su sangre.

-pareces muy valiente.- comento la doctora y ella regreso a su gesto frio de nuevo- es todo querida. Un auto las espera en la salida del hospital, la enfermera las acompañara a ti y tu compañera de acuerdo.- ella asintio presionando un algodon contra el pequeño punto rojo que habia dejado la inyeccion, tal como vio a Rin hacer minutos antes.

En la sala de espera, Rin se levanto en cuanto la vio, la enfermera las guio a la salida de la clinica y antes de subirlas al auto, les entrego una bandita a cada una con la advertencia de usarlas cuando el algodon ya hubiese hecho su funcion, asintieron y subieron al auto negro. Fueron llevadas en un paseo tranquilo al menos para Lina, pues Rin miraba por la ventana siguiendo la ruta que llebaban.

-¿Lina?- la llamo un rato despues con voz incredula.

-¿Hm?- articulo ella sin moverse ni un centimetro de su posicion.

-¡No vamos de vuelta al orfanato!- declaro la castaña dejando que su rostro reflejara incertidumbre.

-Es imposible.- les respondio ella inapelable, girandose para ver por la ventanilla como hacia la castaña, sintio como su mandibula se desencajaba en sorpresa al ver que efectivamente su compañera tenia razon por esa vez. Sin embargo y pese a la sorpresa inicial Lina regreso a su misma postura, bajo la mirada confusa de Rin que parecia no entender su comportamiento.

-No vale la pena alarmarse- le explico- lo mejor es esperar y ver a donde nos llevan. - declaro, Rin parecio meditarlo y asintio no muy convencida sentandose lo mas cerca de ella que pudo.

Siguieron el viaje ahora en silencio mutuo, hasta que sintieron que el auto bajaba la velocidad y entraban en el estacionamiento de un sistema de apartamentos estacionandose en un lugar marcado como privado. Ninguna hizo el esfuerzo por salir hasta que el mismo chofer que las habia llevado les abrio la puerta y ellas tuvieron que bajar. Lo siguieron a un elevador en un costado de la pared cercana al auto, ellas entraron pero el chofer presiono un par de botones y las puertas se cerraron con ellas adentro. Intercambiaron miradas aprensivas entre ellas y esperaron a que el acensor llegara a donde sea que debian hacerlo.

El chofer no les habia dado indicios de su destino, ni razones por las que estaban ahi en vez del orfanato pero Lina por una vez permitio que Rin la tomara de la mano, estaba por mucho que lo negase asustada asi que se haria un favor y permitiria a Rin ser su consuelo al menos por el tiempo que tomara el elevador en abrirse de nuevo.

Cinco minutos despues, estaban paradas en medio de lo que parecia un lobi, solo habia una puerta al costado de una mesilla adornada con un jarron y aun tomadas de la manos giraron la perilla abriendo la puerta. Del otro lado la espalda ancha de Shikaku Nara fue reconocida por ambas menores, pero Lina pudo notar que no estaba solo, tres hombres de tez palida y cabello negro estaban tambien en aquella habitacion que parecia ser la sala del departamento.

Shikaku se giro sobre si al escuchar la puerta abrirse y les sonrio con un gesto mas cortes que otra cosa.

-No se queden ahi, ¡Entren!- les dijo con su voz que parecia cansada.

-¿Son ellas?- inquirio uno de los hombres que guardaban parecido entre ellos. Tenia el cabello largo y amarrado en una coleta baja sobre su hombro. El sujeto identico a su lado se levanto para apresiarlas mejor y agrego sonando identico al primero en su voz.

- Parecen asustadas. - Rin solto su mano como consecuencia de aquel comentario, que se negaba a admitir. Ella en cambio solo enlaso sus manos en su regaso en una postura firme, sin amago de pretencion.

-¡No estoy asustada!- declaro altanera la castaña.

Shikaku se cruzo de brazos impresionado por el desplante de la menor, el hombre que seguia sentado en la comodidad del sillon arqueo una ceja y a su lado su clon sonrio complacido por algo. Sin embargo la cuarta persona en la habitacion no hizo o dijo nada, no habia gesticulado con sorpresa o hablado, simplemnte las miraba con expresion glacial.

- Si yo fuera quien lo confirmara,- intervino de nuevo el mismo hombre de antes- elegiria a una por la apariencia y a la otra por el caracter.

-¡Hiashi! - impero el que Lina aseguro era el hermano del segundo.

-¡Es la verdad!- se defendio el mencionado.

-Seguro se preguntaran que hacen aqui ¿Cierto?- intervino Shikaku mirandolas, Rin lo miro ceñuda aun molesta por lo que habia dicho el tal Hiashi, y Lina asintio solemne.- este lugar sera su nuevo hogar.

La sorpresa cubrio el rostro de su compañera mientras que Lina ya lo veia venir.

-¿Quiere decir para la que resulte la hermana perdida?- inquirio la morena.

- No, para ustedes dos independientemente de quien sean. - refuto el Nara. Y se giro un poco enfocando al hombre que seguia sin dar señales de estar ahi.- ¿No es asi? Fugaku...

Cuando el mencionado asintio en respuesta ella solo pudo pensar que ese debia ser aquel que buscaba a su hermana y comprendio perfectamente lo dicho por Hiashi minutos antes. Su cabello oscuro y ojos negros lo hacian muy parecido a ella en apariencia, pero aquel rictus en su boca y el leve ceño fruncido eran alicientes a los gestos de Rin. Sin embargo, no vio el sentido a mantenerlas si resultaban no ser quienes esperaba.

Rin encontro al parecer aquello un poco raro tambien pero a diferencia de ella, explayo sus opiniones. Por respuesta dijeron que mas que nada era porque podian permitirselo. Les asignaron habitaciones a cada una, con puertas contiguas, su poca ropa y objetos personales se encontraban en los cajones pulcramente guardados, junto a muchas cosas que seguramente eran nuevas. Una maid y un cocinero eran los que atendian sus necesidades, por las tardes un maestro particular llegaba a darles clases, una semana despues aquel hombre a quien solo conocian de nombre llego a casa acompañado de Shikaku.

Ambas estaban en la sala, Lina leyendo y Rin comiendo un plato con galletas. Los dos mayores se sentaron en los sillones con ella dejando un folder blanco con los resultados de los examenes de ADN. Lina tan observadora como se habia vuelto descubrio la mirada penetrante que Fugaku le dirigia a Rin desde que la habia ubicado en la sala, y fue cuando supo incluso antes de que dijeran nada que ella era la hermana perdida de ese hombre.

La sorpresa inicial de su compañera fue casi comica, la galleta que habia conseguido engullir antes de que los dos mayores le dieran la noticia volvio a salir de su boca dejandola con la perplejidad en la cara.

-¡No puede ser!- dijo reflexiba mirando al que ahora se confirmaba su Onii-sama. La ilusion era evidente en su rostro y Lina aun a su estilo propio de ser se alegro por ella despues de todo era imposible que ella fuese la niña que buscaban. Shikaku parecio darse cuenta y arqueo una ceja inquisitivo, dejando de lado el emotivo momento en el que Rin tan vergonzosa como era intentaba saludar a su Onii-sama llamandolo por primera vez asi, gesto que fue correspondido inesperadamente con una palmadita en la cabeza provocando un sonrojo mas vergonzoso y evidente en la castaña.

-No pareces muy sorprendida. - le comento el Nara, Lina lo miro con empatia y cerro sus ojos antes de responder.

-Esto era algo que ya intuia.- la ceja arqueda y la mueca inquisitiva del mayor la hizo agregar- Ya le habia dicho que mi padre era de decendencia china. Y que esta muerto...

-Es cierto, lo habias dicho. Pero... ¿Porque accediste a tomar las pruebas?- cuestiono interesado. Ella se encogio de hombros sin dar explicaciones. - Entiendo, aunque creo que mi insistencia no fue la razon,- comento mirando de nuevo a Rin sentada junto a Fugaku. Ella entendio la indirecta pero tampoco se molesto en negarla seria improductivo y molesto, penso volviendo a su lectura. Shikaku la miro como estudiandola y al final Fugaku fue quien hablo.

- Aunque no seas de mi linaje, te tomare bajo mi custodia. No volveras al orfanato y al igual que Rin recibiras una educacion. - ella lo miro especulante, supuso que cumpliria su palabra pero seguia preguntandose sus razones. Fugaku parecia entender su pregunta muda y respondio- puedes resultar util despues.

-Eso es lo que esperaba.- respondio ella seria, lo que ese hombre haria le permitiria a ella valerse por si misma y como las deudas se pagan ella pagaria la suya.

-Se que estas pensando,- dijo de repente el moreno- Pero no me referia a eso. Seras una buena compañia para Rin, despues de todo parece que te aprecia.- Lina paseo su mirada a la castaña y la regreso a la de el.

-Ella no me aprecia- declaro indiferente- No se equivoque.

Fugaku la miro serio por primera vez y con voz dura pregunto.

-¿Porque sigues aferrada a tu pasado?- Lina no entendio a la primera pero ver la profunda y penetrante mirada onice sobre ella le hizo entender lo que el mayor decia, ¡El sabia!

-¿Como?- inquirio atonita.

-Facil, investigamos y llegamos a la conclusion obvia. Aunque esperaba que fuese mentira. Lee Nana... - Rin hasta ese momento muda por la declaracion de Lina hablo confusa.

-¿De que estas hablando Onii-sama?- inquirio y luego la miro a ella esperando una respuesta- ¿Lina?

Sin embargo ninguno de los morenos la escucho ensarzados en una lucha de miradas, que Lina perdio sin ser conciente de ello. Rin se asusto al ver algo que jamas habia visto reflejado en la cara de la morena inmovilizandola al instante. Fugaku suspiro inflexivo y prosiguio.

-Una niña como tu nunca debio pasar por algo similar, no debes culparte mas. - le dijo consiliador. Lina sintio que algo le nublaba la vista y una mano calida posarse en sus hombros atrayendola en un abrazo, alzo la mirada y descubrio a Shikaku abrazandola sobre su regazo, se toco la cara y se dio cuenta de que lo que empañaba sus ojos eran lagrimas. Sorprendida contemplo sus propias lagrimas caer una a una sobre su mano, estaba llorando, desde que perdio a su madre no habia vuelto a hacerlo.

Escucho que aquel hombre que la abrazaba protector le susurraba algo y aunque no recordaba que era su inconciente lo habia registrado, provocando que se aferrara a ese hombre que la consolaba aun sin pedirselo, dejando que su llanto creciera y desbordara hasta hacerla gritar ahogada por el dolor que todo ese tiempo habia guardado, despues de eso volveria a ser como era, se decia asi misma, por ahora, por ese momento solamente se permitiria ser Lee Nana de nuevo...

Poco recuerda despues de eso, ya que supuso que en algun momento de su llanto se desconecto, cuando desperto se encontraba en su habitacion contemplando una cabellera familiar junto a ella. Se sento y descubrio a las castaña dormida a su lado. Miro al rededor y el lejano recuerdo de la tarde anterior la persiguio un segundo antes de escuchar la voz adormilada de Rin a su lado.

-Buenos dias...- saludo la castaña frotandose los ojos acostumbrandose a la luz.

-Buenos dias.- dijo ella mirandola, la castaña mas despierta le devolvio la mirada seria y ceñuda de costumbre. Se acerco a ella hasta pegar sus narices y evidenciando su molestia le dijo.

-¡No lo hagas de nuevo!- declaro irritada. Lina no se aparto de ella aunque le incomodara su cercania, media acostumbrada a que la castaña invadiera su espacio personal y se limito a observarla esperando a que se explicara.- ¡No vuelvas a llorar abrazada a nadie! - le chillo, Lina levanto elegante una ceja en desacuerdo.- ¡Y no vuelvas a decidir por mi lo que siento por ti!

-¿De que hablas?- dijo al fin rendida sin entender el punto.

-¡Hablo de que soy perfectamente capaz de decir que es lo que siento por ti, sin tu ayuda! ¡¿Me explico?!- y ella nego en respuesta y cinco segundos despues deseo haber afirmado. Sin aviso o posibilidad de evitarlo, tan cerca como estaban una de la otra, Rin la beso posesiva y demandante. - ¿Te quedo claro ahora?- inquirio despues de separase de ella, Lina no dijo nada no porque no tuviera que decir simplemente fue que la situacion era tan chocante que se quedo muda.

-vamos a desayunar- fue lo ultimo que salio de la boca de la castaña antes de salir de su habitacion.

Sintio sus movimientos de Rin al levantarse de encima de ella, ya que su imprevisto beso la habia devuelto a la cama, no supo cuanto tiempo estuvo quieta ahi despues de que escucho a la castaña marcharse pero su cerebro registro una cosa, ahi a punto de cumplir sus diez años de vida, sin consentimiento ni previo aviso habia recibido su primer beso...

**Continuara…**

**Notas: Disculpen los errores ortográficos. Gracias por leer. **


	5. Chapter 5

**Hola. Lean y disfruten.**

**Capítulo 5 Adolescencia tardía…**

Mientras otras niñas jugaban con muñecas, o soñaban con el príncipe azul, Lina ya había experimentado lo cruel del mundo, había matado a un hombre que había hecho sufrir a su madre por mucho tiempo, aunque ella había actuado muy tarde para poder salvarla, sin embargo hizo una promesa a su madre justo antes de que ella optara por suicidarse dejándola a su suerte en el mundo y aunque pensaba que no lo valía había decidido mantener en secreto lo que ocurrió aquella fatídica noche en la que ingenuamente perdido su inocencia.

No obstante, aprendió muy rápido que aunque los adultos fueran estúpidos había sus excepciones, tal como era el caso de Fugaku Uchiha su benefactor y también único modelo de autoridad que había tenido hasta ese momento. Era cómico como su silencio había dicho más, que la más elaborada mentira que ella pudiese crear para narrar una historia creíble sobre su infancia.

El sequito interminable de gente que se manejaba bajo las ordenes de aquel hombre duro en apariencia pero blando a sus ojos habían descubierto más de lo que ella jamás reveló a nadie. Pero al contrario de la repulsión o desprecio que esperaba ni Fugaku Uchiha, ni Shikaku Nara su más confiable hombre habían juzgado con malos ojos su historia de la vida junto a su madre, concluyendo todo a la mala suerte, nada más. Pero a pesar de esto Rin la había mirado distinto, sus ojos tenían una extraña mezcla de compasión y disgusto hacia ella cuando había roto en llanto, dejándola creer que ahora si se mantendría alejada de ella sin tener que pedírselo, la idea fue tan dura que se desmayó en los brazos del Nara quien la había consolado mientras lloraba.

Sin embargo, contra todo pronóstico la joven Uchiha contradijo su propio comportamiento robándole mas tarde sus labios en lo que para Lina fue un ritual de un niño haciendo rabieta por que le quitaron su juguete favorito.

Aquel acto de berrinche de la castaña la avergonzó por primera vez, Lina jamás había sido consciente de que sus labios pudiesen unirse de aquella forma y a su vez se cuestionó el hecho de que su precoz compañera si lo supiera, tal vez lo había visto en algún programa no apto para menores de la televisión o simplemente resultaba que su joven compañera lo había hecho por puro instinto. Ni idea…

Tal vez jamás lo sabría, aunque era cien por ciento seguro de que ella estaba avergonzada y probablemente enferma debido a aquel acto impulsivo de Rin. Sabía que estaba avergonzada porque al día siguiente fue incapaz de levantar la cabeza en presencia de la Uchiha o incluso mirar los contorneados y rosados labios de la castaña, y creía estar enferma porque del mismo modo sentía que el estómago se le revolvía y que las ganas incontrolables de vomitar se hacían presentes cada vez que miraba los labios de la castaña, o quizá solo había desarrollado alguna extraña aversión a los gérmenes o algo así, es decir, no podía ser higiénico chocar los labios con otra persona o ¿sí?

Debía estaba enferma porque sus reacciones no podían ser normales o ¿Cierto? De todos modos sentir que tu cara ardía con simplemente sentir que alguien estaba cerca de ti, o tartamudear cuando intentabas hablar mientras otra persona te observa o peor aún sentir que tu corazón se saldría de un brinco de tu pecho cada que sentías a otra persona rozarte la mano no era normal ¿será que moriría? ¡Dios! ¿Y si moría? ¡No, seguro tenía cura!

Pensó una y otra vez en alguna otra posible causa pero sus síntomas no tenían otra explicación viable ¡Definitivamente tenía que ser una enfermedad! ¡Sí, decidido! Una enfermedad rara que había pescado de alguna forma y que había empeorado en esa última semana, por eso se había quedado en cama ese día sin saber que al hacerlo preocuparía a más de uno en la casa.

Desde el chef que preparaba sus comidas cada día, hasta la maid que se hacía cargo de mantener las cosas en orden en la casa habían ido a verla a su habitación. El chef regordete le había prometido prepararle una buena sopa que la ayudara a recuperarse de su mal día, mientras que la joven maid había acudido a ella con mantas extras arropándola mientras dormía.

En algún momento de su sueño sintió la calidez de unas manos mientras palpaban su frente en busca quizá de resquicios de fiebre, el contacto era tan placentero que poco a poco la arranco de su sueño y removiéndose un poco comenzó a despertar, frotándose los ojos mientras trataba de enfocar a la persona que estaba junto a ella.

-Lo siento, no quería despertarte...- escucho una voz preocupada.

-¿Shikaku-sama? Buenos días...- dijo con voz adormilada.

-"¿-Sama?"- se quejó el mayor- al menos dime Onii-chan o Papa. No mejor tío, no soy tan viejo como para tener una hija de tu edad- comento el Nara con disgusto por la distancia que la menor seguía manteniendo con todos ellos. Ella lo miro con indiferencia mezclada con aprensión.

-No se burle de mi por favor, Shikaku-sama- le rebatió ella con voz monótona, sacando un suspiro agobiado del mayor.

-Oí que estas enferma…- le dijo resignado- Rin parece preocupada por ti, dijo que últimamente habías estado actuando rara...- le comento el mayor mientras la observaba.- Fugaku cree que ella te hizo alguna travesura, pero ella misma lo niega.

Lina agacho la cabeza en cuanto el nombre de la Uchiha salió de la boca del mayor ¿Preocupada, dijo? Si era la única persona que no había ido a visitarla en todo el día, pensó con un poco de irritación.

-Bueno no creo que sea tanta su preocupación…- comento sin saber porque pero molesta. Shikaku sonrió contento porque a pesar de ser fría con él al menos con Rin la historia era diferente.

-Puedo garantizarte que está realmente preocupada.- le dijo fraternal mientras acariciaba su sedosa melena negra.- solo que es un poco torpe para expresarlo…

-no sé qué signifique eso –dijo ella aun irritada, sin querer enterneciendo a al mayor al verla en plan de berrinche.

-mmm… si no te conociera diría que estas enamorada…- dijo de repente haciendo que al instante la menor se sonrojara violentamente, desconcertando al castaño por su reacción.

Lina no supo que hacer o decir solo sentía que sus mejillas y quizás hasta sus orejas estaban rojas en ese momento, y sin poder soportar la mirada expectante del mayor se ocultó bajo las sabanas consciente de que eso solo acrecentaría la curiosidad del Nara. Recodo lo que antes le había dicho la maid que la cuidaba, tan bizarro como lo que el mayor había dicho ahora.

**_*Flash back*_**

-Lina... Tu no estas enferma, cariño...- le dijo justo cuando ella termino de recitarle con punto y señas cada uno de los síntomas que tenia de su misteriosa y tal vez mortífera enfermedad.

-¡Claro que lo estoy! ¡Querer vomitar es síntoma de enfermedad!- chillo ella ofendida porque la acusaran de mentir. La mujer solo se rio de ella cuando termino de hablar y ella ofendida se tapó hasta la cabeza molesta con ella.

-Lina-chan…- le llamo maternal y ella se enfurruño más. – discúlpame no quise reírme pero, lo que tú tienes no creo que sea una enfermedad.- aquellas palabras provocaron su curiosidad así que asomo su cara de nuevo por entre las sabanas, esperando a que ella continuase con su explicación. – yo pienso que Rin-chan te gusta, ya sabes, del gustar románticamente…

¿Románticamente? No sabía a qué se refería, pero no le gusto para nada la idea, al ver su confusión la mayor le aclaro a lo que se refería y cuando al fin pudo procesar la idea al completo se dijo efusivamente que eso no podía ser el caso. A ella no le gustaba Rin en ese sentido, en todo caso dudaba que la castaña supiese sobre ese tipo de sentimientos también el beso que le había dado seguramente se trataba de un simple capricho. Dijeran lo que dijeran ella no estaba enamorada.

-¡estoy enferma no puede haber otra explicación!- dijo con efusividad, de hecho más de la que jamás le había mostrado a cualquiera y sin más la joven maid la dejo sola para que pudiese dormir.

_***fin flash back***_

Pero…si no estaba enamorada ¿Por qué le decían lo contrario? ¿Por qué se sonrojaba y se ponía nerviosa cunado pensaba en aquel roce con Rin? ¿Por qué no podía ver a la cara a Shikaku en ese momento? ¿Será que…? ¡No! ¡Ella estaba enferma no enamorada!

Sintió como la mano grande del mayor le quitaba las mantas destapando su rostro ya más recuperado, no parecía querer indagar más sobre sus reacciones, pero el brillo extraño en sus ojos le dijo que tal vez no era necesario. En cambio le dijo que pronto seria padre y que esperaba poder hacer bien su trabajo, el semblante un tanto preocupado del mayor la enterneció porque del poco tiempo que llevaba bajo su cuidado sabía que era paciente, divertido y sabia escuchar, cualquier hijo o hija suyo sería muy afortunado de tenerle de padre, así que cómoda con el nuevo tema de conversación se dedicó a disfrutar de la visita del Nara, rezagando una vez más el tema del que no sabía nada y del que estaba segura de no tener.

Tiempo después de aquella conversación, la pubertad llego a ella en forma propia de una señorita, decir que se había asustado era poco, no había visto sangre desde hacía mucho tiempo y al ver la propia simplemente entró en shock, afortunadamente la maid del departamento pudo ayudarla con el problema explicándole lo que debía saber sobre este nuevo proceso que su cuerpo había alcanzado con la pubertad. Sorprendiéndose de saber que incluso si ambas eran mujeres Rin no tenía las mismas dificultades que ella descubriendo las diferencias entre ellas a nivel biológico.

Dichas diferencias se acentuaron cuando al pasar de los años se vio en la necesidad de poner límites a su trato con la Uchiha, límites que habían establecido mediante la contante observación una habilidad muy útil y poco apreciada por la mayoría de las personas. Si, observar era muy ventajoso, sobre todo si tenías a Nohara Rin de compañera de cuarto.

Ahora con catorce años de edad, era capaz de adivinar y predecir lo que la castaña haría antes de que incluso ella misma lo supiera. Era todo un arte o una ciencia que no permitía cabida a errores, porque con la pubertad no solo habían llegado sus nuevos senos o las curvas que formaban su silueta, no, también había llegado algo que conocía gracias a las clases de biología como "hormonas" y no precisamente las suyas. Francamente pensaba que en ese punto ella carecía de tal cosa en su cuerpo, no se emocionaba o brincaba de locura como el resto de sus compañeras de clases alrededor de Rin, ni tampoco se sonrojaba al obtener sin desear la atención de la castaña, la etapa de los sonrojos los había superado hacia años y ya ni siquiera aquellos ojos dorados que tenía eran capaces de incomodarla cuando se posaban el ella. Lo consideraba extraño sobre todo porque la castaña ya la había besado una vez.

Y aunque el gesto no había vuelto a repetirse, gracias a que en parte empezó a tomar precauciones, como cerrar la puerta de su cuarto al dormir o ponerle seguro a la puerta del baño al tomar una ducha lo que la hiso pensar que tal vez se estaba volviendo un poco paranoica, no obstante todas aquellas precauciones rindieron frutos cuando en repetidas ocasiones escucho como "alguien" intentaba forzar las puertas sin éxito alguno.

Sin embargo, la castaña era muy ingeniosa y se las arreglaba para eliminar el espacio que las separaba invadiendo su espacio personal, en ocasiones abrazándola estando ella desprevenida o tomando su mano sin permiso cuando la multitud de alumnas del colegio comenzaban a resultar demasiadas, cosa que de una u otra forma clasificaba ella como "instinto de conservación en Rin" porque debía admitirlo incluso ella recurriría a algún plan de contingencia si cada mañana al llegar las chicas pulularan hasta el punto de pasar la línea de lo moral e invadir su espacio personal. Ayudarla no la molestaba, no era cruel y tampoco sádica y la dificultad de Rin con todas sus fans no le proporcionaba ninguna clase de satisfacción retorcida, por eso permitía que ella la tomara de la mano o la usara de pantalla para mantener a raya a sus fans.

Pero cuando bajaba la guardia la castaña solía tomarse atribuciones con su persona que ella definitivamente no estaba dispuesta a tolerar, tal como era el caso actual cuando como de costumbre su castaña compañera bajo la misma excusa ya desgastada de mantener al resto de sus compañeras alejadas al menos dos metros de ellas la había tomado de la mano, cosa que provocaba una mirada iracunda en las jóvenes alocadas que se cruzaban mientras avanzaban y que por lo general solo eran dirigidas a su persona.

Pero estaba de más decir que a Lina sinceramente le eran indiferentes, podía tolerarlo siempre y cuando la castaña mantuviera su distancia y el contacto a simplemente sostener su mano al caminar. No obstante una vez más probó que la castaña era mucho más oportunista que un comerciante que vende rocas, todavía intentaba analizar como habían terminado en esa situación.

Recordándolo fugazmente a una de sus compañeras que se había acercado a ellas esa mañana sin importarle en lo absoluto el que ellas tuviesen sus manos unidas, intentando establecer una "conversación" con Rin que se limitaba a soportar su cháchara banal sobre alguna tarea del día anterior. Consiguiendo apoderarse de su mano disponible bajo la muy astuta declaración de que podía leer su futuro con las líneas de su mano, cosa que sinceramente Lina concluyo que era mentira. Si hubiese prestado algo de atención talvez habría podido evitar lo que paso después, de alguna manera su plática sobre problemas matemáticos pasó a ser.

-¿Estas saliendo con Lee-san?- Rin sonrió sin decir nada, gesto que incluso Lona pensó que podía malinterpretarse, por un segundo pensó que la castaña solo se hacia la interesante, pero al paso de los segundos interminables decidió que era mejor ahorrarse los malos entendidos y por ende los problemas que esto pudiese traerle en un futuro cercano.

-No creo que sea de tu incumbencia Motomiya-san pero la verdad es NO. –aclaro tan impávida como ella era. Rin la miro obviamente sorprendida pero no duro mucho.- Nohara-san solo está conmigo porque hemos pasado mucho tiempo juntas, solo eso… es una costumbre.

La chica la miro como desconfiando de sus palabras pero sonrió con total fascinación cuando comprendió que ella decía la verdad, se giró a rin que parecía sumida en sus pensamientos y con una muy elocuente sonrisa le dijo.

-¿Entonces Rin-san saldrías conmigo?

Lina observo expectante la situación, no sabía lo que pasaría pero en el pasado Rin ya había rechazado a otras antes que habían tenido la sutileza de declararse a la castaña, sin embargo esta era la primera vez que había una que se atrevía a tal desplante de confianza al declararse en plena mañana, frente a los ojos ávidos de las demás estudiantes. La observo de pies a cabeza, notando por primera vez que era una chica muy linda y femenina, Rin debía ser ciega si la rechazaba. Sin ser consciente sus ojos viajaron hasta la mirada ámbar de la castaña y sintió que el aire se escapaba de sus pulmones cuando hizo contacto con ellos.

Rin fruncía el ceño y se mantenía seria, ni siquiera miraba a su compañera que había declarado su amor hacia unos segundos, su mirada se mantenía fija en ella, era tan directa que parecía mirar más allá de su imagen, era tan profunda que parecía que intentaba desesperadamente leer sus pensamientos. Sin mirar Motomiya si quiera, Rin se acercó a la morena tomando su mano.

-Lo siento, Motomiya-san pero no puedo aceptarte. – Dijo Rin seria sin mirar a la mencionada, manteniéndose fija solo en la morena.- No eres mi tipo.- declaro y sin más camino jalando consigo a la morena que sin poder resistirse la siguió.

Sin saber cómo llegaron a un atrio en la parte trasera de la escuela, Rin no decía nada simplemente se había limitado a acorralarla en la columna detrás de ella, Lina se preguntaba que había pasado para ver aquella furia fría en la castaña, hasta ella sabía que algo había diferente en su actitud normal, incluso se sintió intimidada bajo su mirada que parecía dorada bajo los efectos del sol.

-¿Qué sucede? –dijo con la monotonía propia de su voz, no sabía que más decir pues hasta que la castaña decidiera hablar ella no sabría como manejar esa situación. Sin esperárselo realmente Rin se acercó a ella al punto de apoyar su frente en el espacio que quedaba entre su clavícula y su cuello, la cercanía de la castaña le permitió oler el dulce perfume que ella usaba y sentir como los bellos de su piel se erizaban al sentir la respiración de la castaña sobre su cuello. ¿Cuánto tiempo estaría así sin decir nada? - ¿Rin?

-¿Ahora soy Rin? – escucho que dijo la castaña, justo antes de volver a mirarla con tristeza reflejada en sus ojos. -¿Por qué? ¡Dime porque siempre haces lo mismo!

-¿de qué hablas? – pregunto sin poder evitarlo la morena. Rin se apodero de su rostro apresándola con sus manos impidiendo que apartara la mirada de sus ojos que reflejaban angustia en ese momento.

-porque… siempre menosprecias mis sentimientos por ti…- susurro apoyando su frente en la suya mientras cerraba los ojos y soltaba un suspiro, que Lina sintió sobre sus mejillas antes de que la castaña juntara sus labios en un segundo beso.

Por un momento sin saber porque se limitó a sentir el roce casi tímido de la castaña sobre sus labios. El leve temblor en sus manos que se deslizaban por sus mejillas, del como el viento parecía susurrar cuando hacia volar su cabello, y sin saber porque… cerro los ojos y por voluntad propia se aferró a la cintura de la castaña que se sobresaltó al sentir sus manos a su alrededor. No sabía si eran las hormonas o si se trataba de algún misterioso sentimiento impulsado por aquella mirada dolida de la joven castaña, no lo sabía y era seguro de que jamás tendría una respuesta pero al menos por ese segundo compartiría aquel beso, y permitiría que aquellas sensaciones que despertaban conforme se hacía más profundo en su cuerpo se acrecentaran y la llevaran lejos de la cordura. O eso era al menos lo que recordaba haber pensado en ese eterno segundo al ser besada por segunda vez por Rin…

**Continuara…**

**Si se puede dejen RR. Nos vemos**


End file.
